mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo_thinking-W_1.3691.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo_rock_on-W_2.0822.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and their class CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Run Scootaloo! Danger ahead! Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Scootaloo is not amused. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png|What point is there to talk to a statue? NONE! Chaos S S02E01.png|This is chaos! You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|This is how Discord was depetrified. They should really stop before anypony is doomed. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is not amused :l CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png|Why so glum my little ponies? Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png|And they put doom over everypony due to arguing in front of him... Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|"Scootaloo went Derpy Hooves for a moment" Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo may need an adult I really like her mane? S2E3.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo thinking- "Twilight is really dramatic now." Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it"'' The CMC In Love.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants spell Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|dueling bowling pins, seems legit CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! CMC Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Whatever Fillys Confused S2E6.png Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,and Twist gasp! Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|Keep trying Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fans S2E8.png Scootaloo declare wonderific S2E8-W8.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!" Scootaloo breath... S2E8-W8.png|"Breath..." Scootaloo ...taking S2E8-W8.png|"Taking!" Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|I hear something. Scootaloo see camera S2E8-W8.png|Hey look I see Bronys! Scootaloo sounds good S2E8-W8.png|Hey that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|I'm impressed she can keep her grip in a tug-o-wr with a dragon Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|You really should give a dragon what ever he wants Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|It has to happen at least once in your life CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle bored S02E12.jpg|Sily Scooty that's not how you read Snoozefest.jpg Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo: "What are you a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png|"Stay still Apple Bloom!" Hot thermometer S02E12.png CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo she buying it S2E12-W12.png|She's buying it. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12-W12.png|She really is freaking out. Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png|Rollin my eyes. Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png|This is so not going to work. Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is taking this hard. ExcitedS2E12.PNG Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Just what are you planning, Sweetie Belle? Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png|Here you go. Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Scootaloo smiling confidently as Granny Smith reads the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in her telegram disguise. Astounded fillies S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12-W12.png|Really gone wide eyed. Scootaloo.jpeg Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG Hearts and Hooves Day Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17-W17.png|Hehe oops. CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Hide! Scootaloo they're coming S2E17-W17.png|"They're coming!" CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png|Giggling like cuties. Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Aww isn't Scootaloo cute! Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" Scootaloo little nudge S2E17-W17.png|"They just need a little nudge." He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png S2E17caramelisgood2.png S2E17toodirty.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG Scootaloo they come S2E17-W17.png|"Here they come!" CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|Hearing Big Macintosh's love bird phrases. Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png|"Ya think!?" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Searching for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17-W17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17-W17.png|"WHAT!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17-W17.png|Freaking out. Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png|I look guilty but I'm not. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17-W17.png|Is she serious? Miscellaneous File:CastleCreator Scootaloo.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Scootaloo images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders